


Oh Jesus, I hate birds

by wernerner



Series: Discord [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernerner/pseuds/wernerner
Summary: Sykkuno is a demigod. And he's just finding out now like the oblivious cinnamon roll that he is.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Lily Ki/Michael Reeves, Ludwig Ahgren/Sykkuno
Series: Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164182
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Oh Jesus, I hate birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Percy Jackson Sykkuno/Corpse mess that I somehow thought of after binging so many fics. In this universe, Percy Jackson does not exist :> this is an entire separate universe. Also, I’m gonna take a creative decision and deviate a lot from the rules that was present in Rick Riordan’s series (sorry Rick), everyone in this fic is 18+, which is already way different from the original series (since in the original series, the main reason the camp was created was because they needed to protect the demigods until they reached 18 and could protect themselves, don’t worry though, I’ll pull something out of my ass to rationalize that). Also, don’t share this with the actual people were referencing. We’re only using their alter-egos (im not gonna use the real names of those were shipping, except for lily and Michael since they are a real thing on real life. As for Ludwig, im only gonna use Lud instead since his twitch persona is the same with his real name.)

_Lick_

“mmnghh”

_LICK LICK LICK_

“nGEHHH”

_BORK LICK BORK LICK_

“Okay, bimbus. I’m up, I’m up!”

I awoke to my dog profusely licking my face. Slowly taking in the daylight in my room coming from the half-closed windows, I squeezed my eyes open. The sunlight was mellow, but was blinding in comparison to my normal sunlight intake.

_Which was none since I am a goblin_

My room was a light shade of green, adorned with common wooden furniture. One could say it was a boring room, but I don’t really mind. I liked the simplicity of it, it makes me feel safe. Plus, I only ever stay in one side of my room, the side where my computer was located. I rubbed my eyes open, clearing some of the grime off my face from the unrelenting Bimbus. It’s finally come, the day I’m moving out for university.

I stood up and turned off the alarm from my phone. I grabbed my towel and proceeded to take a shower and do my other necessities. Bimbus was sitting in the bathroom floor, his tail wagging softly. I used to be uncomfortable with him wanting to go into the bathroom with me, but I learned to just accept that he has to be with me at all times. Although it does make it hard for me to do some other, “stuff”, so I just do it in my bed instead, where I can hide in my covers.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I picked out the last set of hoodie and jeans from my closet that I didn’t pack on my luggage. It was a bit chilly outside, so it was the perfect choice for clothing. I took my bag and luggage beside my bed and was planning to head outside, when I accidentally bumped into my closet. Suddenly, something fell from the top shelf in the corner of my eye to the floor. It fell with a soft clang, a metal sound against hardwood. It had a metallic green shade, and was cold to the touch. It was my old butterfly knife from my knife obsession years ago.

I didn’t really like knives as much anymore, but this one was special to me. It was the only one I could never really get rid of, it felt special. It wasn’t exactly the most threatening knife out there, but it was my first one. It was my favorite color too. I decided to take it with me, as a final memento of my knifekunno days.

“Sykkuno? Honey are you okay?”

An old woman creaked outside my door. It was my grandma.

“Ye-yeah, I just hit my closet by accident. It’s fine though.” I replied.

“Oh, okay. Well hurry up, Toast will be here soon to pick you up. You don’t want him rambling again about being late, now do you?”

No, I did not. He was a real stickler when it comes to punctuality. Toast was my bestfriend since diapers. Out of the two of us, he was the smart and charismatic one. He always had my back no matter what. I never really understood why he liked me as a friend, when I literally had nothing to offer. I was awkward and shy, and I didn’t really have any promising traits. Still, he stood by me, and I really loved him for that. I haven’t seen him in a long time though, since he left three years ago. He got transferred to some gifted children university overseas. Those years were one of the worst years in my life. I lost my bestfriend, and I couldn’t talk to him much since he was always busy. On the occasion that we did talk online, he was always secretive on what was going on in his side of the world. He never told me what overseas was like, and on the occasion that I would bring it up, he would always somehow find a way to change the subject to my life back here. He was really good at that. Talking to toast is like playing 4d chess with a living god. So imagine my surprise when he said he was coming to visit on the day I move out for university, and even better, he was going to give me a ride! Toast is amazing. I wish I could do something for him in return, but he would just decline it like the annoying godly being that he is.

I stepped out of my room and found my grandma downstairs, preparing some coffee and light breakfast for me. Bimbus quickly followed suit and rushed down the stairs with vigor that I could never have in a hundred years. He circled around his bowl, patiently waiting for my grandma to drop some kibble. When he finally got it, he ate it so fiercely that my grandma had to take his bowl for a second to prevent him from scarfing it too fast.

“Bimbus! Chew your food.” My grandma commanded

As if Bimbus understood, when the bowl was set back down, he ate it much more slowly. I wasn’t feeling too hungry, so I just grabbed some pastries on the table.

“Have you said goodbye to him yet? He’s going to miss you a lot” My grandma whispered.

“I’ve been telling him for a week now. He just wags his tail at me, so I don’t know if he understands.” I replied.

“Oh trust me, he does. Bimbus is the smartest one in this house.” My grandma added. 

I laugh softly in response. I’ll still visit every now and then, but I hope Bimbus copes well with me being gone a lot. It can’t be easy for him, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m really gonna miss him a lot.

Suddenly, Bimbus barked at the front door. Moments later, I heard a soft beep from the road. It was toast. He was already here to pick me up. I rise from my seat and give my grandma a soft peck on the cheek. I carry Bimbus one last time and kiss him in the forehead. I was trying really hard to not cry, since I was going to miss him a lot. I held him tightly, and as if he understood, he licked my chin softly in response. I put him down and grabbed my stuff out the door.

“See you later grandma”

“See you later, say goodbye Bimbus!”

Grandma carried Bimbus with him, and raised him at eye level with me. He didn’t bark or make any noise, he just looked at me with his tongue out. If I stared at him any second further, I might’ve considered not leaving at all, so I decided to step in the car while I still could.

As soon as I stepped into the car, I was greeted by a soft cold breeze that smelled of pine air fresheners. The car was cozy, but I was far too nervous to see Toast again after such a long time, that I couldn’t pay attention to any other thing aside from him. Toast was seated on the driver’s seat, so I took the liberty and rode shotgun. He was wearing a plain Uniqlo dark green shirt, paired with simple khaki-colored chinos. His haircut was different, it was faded at the side as opposed to his long hair back then. His build was also much more defined now. Toast had always been fit, but now his biceps were literally bulging on his shirt. Jesus, what was he doing overseas? I thought to myself, not realizing I’ve been staring for about five whole seconds without saying anything. I turned to the windshield, blood rushing up to my face as I realize I’ve been staring rudely. Thankfully, he hasn’t noticed, since he seemed to be lost in thought.

I sat there, in awkward silence. Waiting for him to say a word that never came. I was trying to scramble up words to somehow start the conversation. Come on Sykkuno, it’s just Toast! It can’t be that hard to think of something. Mention his haircut, or his literal bulging muscles for god’s sake! Okay maybe not the muscles because that’s kinda weird. Why would I even say that, that’s so cre--

“Sykkuno!” Toast screamed

“Agh! Toast!” I replied

One, then two, then three seconds of silence. He just stared at me with those calculating eyes of his. Finally, he spoke.

“Hi.” He said softly, with a stupid grin on his face.

“Pfft, wh-what was that for?”

“Nothing, I just missed you.” He said abruptly.

I smiled sheepishly at the remark.

“You look good. I like your haircut.” He said with an approving nod. His hand hovering over his chin, as if he was validating every feature on my face.

“U-uhm. Thanks. Your uh, muscles look nice too.” I replied out of reflex

“That’s so weird, why would you say that.” Toast replied with a hint of disgust in his voice.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t—”

“I’m just kidding. I know it must be hard to stare at pure perfection.” Toast said with such confidence, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why are you laughing? These guns are real you know. Go on, touch them.” Toast commanded.

I poked it lightly, surprised at how much resistance it gave my finger.

“Woah.” I said, dumbfounded.

“I know right? I’m fucking swole.” Toast said proudly.

I laughed again. This time, he laughed with me. It was like the past three years were gone in that instant. The air around us was intoxicating, full of happiness and memories together. I missed my best friend so much

“Put on your seatbelt, were leaving.” Toast said encouragingly

The drive was pleasant, we took turns conversing. Well, it was mostly me that was sharing things. Toast didn’t share much about his life overseas. In fact, whenever I brought it up, he always answered vaguely. As much as my curiosity piqued his sudden change of attitude, I didn’t want to bring up something he might not be comfortable with. That being said, he wasn’t very considering of my comfort with the topics he brought up.

“So, Sykkuno. Did you lose your v card yet?” Toast said nonchalantly.

“What’s that?” I replied.

“I’m asking if you had sex yet.” Toast said nonchalantly, again. As if it was a normal thing to ask.

“What?! Toast come on. You know girls aren’t really into me.” I replied meekly.

“Shut the fuck up Sykkuno. You say that one more time I’m gonna kick you out of the car.” Toast said jokingly.

“But it’s true, one time I asked this girl in my class for notes. She said to me that she had a boyfriend. I have no idea why she would need to mention that, but it kind of hurt you know?” I pleaded.

“Sykkuno, women are complicated creatures. But it doesn’t mean that the problem is on you. After all, you’re really attract—” Toast was abrupted by a sudden call in his phone. He answered it swiftly, almost as if in a hurry.

“Toast, we’ve got company. Just like you predicted.” The man in the phone shouted, panic filling his voice.

“Toast? What’s going on?” I asked with much concern in my voice.

“Don’t worry Syk, its fine. Don’t you trust me?” Toast said with a smile, whether it was fake or not, I couldn’t tell.

“Yeah, of course. With my life.”

“I know you do.”

“Lud, where are you.” Toast said to the man in the phone, who was probably waiting for him to reply.

“Uhh, I think we’re near the intersection between 5th and 8th street. We’re about half a kilometer away from the rift. But we’re being chased by these birds man. They’re like robobirds.” The man replied. His voice was hoarse from what I assumed was from the running he’s doing.

“Nevermind that, just wait for us near the canopies. Once we’re there, we’ll commence delta alpha.” Toast said in a commanding tone.

Silence

“Hey poki! What’s delta alpha again?” The man in the voice shouted, probably forgetting that Toast could still hear him.

“Oh, it’s the decoy formation one I think!” A girl replied with a surprising cheerfulness in her voice.

“Ugh, I’m hanging up, you guys are stressing out Sykkuno.” Toast said as he put his phone in his chinos. He had an unrecognizable look at his face. Now that I got to look at him closely, I noticed a scar stretching from his forehead to the side of his ear. How could I not see that before?

“Toast, are you okay? What’s delta alpha?”

“Do you still play league Sykkuno?”

“Ye-yeah, of course I do. I play with Aaron almost every day. I’m hoping I finally get diamond this season actually.”

“That’s not realistic” Toast chided.

“And you’re changing the subject again. I’m not stupid Toast. Stop it.” I replied a bit too harshly than my liking.

“I know.” Toast sighed.

We were silent for a few seconds or so, but it felt like minutes. I hated myself at that very moment. Toast always looked after me. Why couldn’t I just shut up like always. I was going to apologize, when he suddenly spoke again.

“I was just hoping I could get you to be calmer about this. There’s really no easy way to explain this but, it’s crucial that your emotions aren’t in flux.” Toast said, exasperated. As if each word carried a ton of weight with them.

“I’m always calm, y-you should know that.” I said with a hint of hurt in my voice.

“I know, that’s why it’s so terrifying when you aren’t. Right now, I need the normal you. The Sykkuno I’ve always known. Can you do that for me?” Toast pleaded.

“Okay.”

“Okay, thank you Syk.”

We continued on the road for another minute or so, but it felt like hours with the silence between us. Toast was so, different. He was so secretive all of a sudden. I’ve felt it for years now, but it hurts even more now. Back then, there were no secrets between us. I was as transparent as I could be with him. But now, it feels like I don’t know him at all, and I really worry for his safety. I was about to speak when something landed on the roof of the car and tearing on the very metal with a shrilling sound. Toast stopped the car immediately.

“Oh Jesus! What’s that?!” I exclaimed.

“Head out, now!” Toast said abruptly.

“O-okay.”

The moment he got out, he ran to my side of the car and held my hand. I would’ve turned red if we weren’t running for our lives. I made the mistake of looking back and saw something horrifying. It was exactly as the man said in the phone, it’s a robobird. Well, atleast part of it was. Its beak and feathers were metallic, but the other parts were definitely flesh. It had black eyes, and it made a shrill sound even worse than the metal being ripped apart. It ripped through the car with its talons as if it were made of paper. We were running fast while hiding ourselves under a canopy of trees. I’ve never been in this part of the neighborhood before, so I was surprised Toast knew it so well. After what felt like an hour of running, we slowed down our pace. We’re in the middle of a forest now. I could still faintly hear birds cawing at the distance.

“Toast, what was that? Why is it after you?” I asked after catching my breath.

“It’s not after me Sykkuno, it’s after you.” Toast replied.

“What? Why is it after me? I didn’t do anything!” I cried out.

“I wish I could explain everything to you right now, but you just have to trust me at the moment. I’ll definitely save you. But you need to put your faith in me. Remember all those years ago? You were right all along Sykkuno. You always were.” Toast said softly.

I break into tears with his words. He hugs me reassuringly, my body weight shifting to him. It’s just like ten years ago, nobody believed us then. I started to think I was crazy. But they were real after all. I was right.

“P-please Toast, never leave again. I need you so much.” I whine.

“I won’t. I’m with you always, crykkuno.” Toast jested.

“Pfft, you know I hate that nickname.” I complained.

I stand there sobbing for a good minute, holding on to him for dear life.

Suddenly, Toast spoke out loud. I compose myself and wipe the tears from my face.

“It’s us, you can stop hiding now.” Toast said.

Suddenly, several figures emerge from the shadows. Then, one of the figures speaks up and runs towards me.

“Hi there! You must be Sykkuno! I’m poki, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” The girl emerges with a huge grin on her face and shakes my hand.

“O-oh hi poki, I’m Sykkuno. But u-uh I guess you already know that haha.” I replied, like the awkward, sweaty, just finished crying--mess that I am.

“Oh my Gods, he is adorable. No wonder you like him so much Toast.” Poki chuckled.

Poki did not look like she belonged in this group at all. She was just wearing jeans and an orange shirt with inscriptions I couldn’t quite make out.

_My eyes were blurry with tears, give me a break_

But somehow, she looked like a hollywood actress. Her face adorned with a bit of makeup, and her hair in perfect condition. Her eyes were like honey on a summer day, and they stared with such curiosity. The only thing that threw me off was the sword at her waist. The sword was hidden in a scabbard, but the hilt had an otherworldly color to it. I could not describe it even if I tried my hardest.

“You’re late. You should’ve been here ten minutes ago Toast. What happened?” One of them asked.

“We got intercepted three hundred meters from here Lud, they found us somehow.” Toast replied.

“What? Why would they do that. There’s three of us here with the rift and just two of you there. Our scent should’ve been stronger.” Lud replied with much disbelief.

Lud was wearing the same thing as poki. His hair was combed back in a typical fashion, and he had a bit of stubble. He carried with him a bow made of some kind of wood, and arrows that glistened a bit when I stared at it. His build was definitely the same as toast, if not slightly bigger. For some reason, I could see a hint of toast’s “vibe” in him.

_That’s what the cool kids call it nowadays right?_

The way he looked at toast almost made me jealous. He looked at him as if his life was on his hands. Did Toast replace me overseas? I shudder at the thought.

“Did you prepare the things we need Lud?” Toast ignored the question.

“Yeah, I have the silver armor and the smoke bomb in the satchel. I still don’t understand why we need a decoy. Can’t we just rush in the portal?” Lud asked.

“We can’t just rush in when they’re circling the rift like that. Those things are called Stymphalian birds, if they can somehow get in, we’d be putting Hecate’s children at danger. We can’t risk that, even for this Sykkuno boy that Toast finds so important.” The third man replied with a bit of scorn in his voice.

The last figure had a voice lower than my writing scores at SATs. Every word he said made my body tingle. He was about 6 foot tall, had pale skin, and dark disheveled hair. He carried with him a spear, I’ve never seen one in real life, but it definitely looked intimidating. He wore some sort of black parka, together with denim jeans and black boots. His face was covered by a black mask. It accentuated his green eyes that pierced through me. Checking every aspect of me. It didn’t take much for me to realize that this man did not like me at all.

“Corpse, I know you have doubts, but I just need you to trust me on this one. I’ve never been wrong, you know that.” Toast said reassuringly.

Corpse sighed reluctantly.

“Alright. Give me the armor, I’ll be the decoy.” Corpse said.

“No, you’re coming with Sykkuno. I’ll be the decoy.” Toast objected.

“What? Are you insane? You’re way too important Toast. The camp needs you. I--.” Corpse abruptly stops himself.

“Corpse, I’m gonna be fine. Even if I miss this portal, I can just go through the next tomorrow. I need you with Sykkuno in case something goes wrong. You’re the strongest out of the four of us.” Toast replied.

“Toast, I trust you with my life. But I kind of agree with Corpse on this one. We need you man.” Lud objected.

“I’ve never been wrong, and I’m not going to start now.” Toast said with confidence, just like he always did.

It didn’t take much convincing for the others to start believing him. They trusted Toast so much, and I did too. I just wished he wasn’t risking his life for us, for me.

“It’s 5:55, give me the armor. The rift will open in five minutes and a portal to camp will be opened by the children of Hecate. In my signal, throw the smoke bomb, and I’ll emerge from it first. The silver armor should act as a beacon and attract all the birds to me. You guys wait at the rift and funnel into Sykkuno in case some stray Stymphalian birds come for you while the rift is being opened. Do not wait for me if I’m not back in five minutes. I’ll just go through the next one tomorrow. Understood?” Toast instructed.

“Yes.” Poki and Lud replied.

“I said, understood?” Toast looked at me and corpse. I didn’t realize he was talking to me as well. I felt insignificant, so I guess this was his way of cheering me up.

“U-uh okay. As long as you come back safe.” I replied.

“Yeah, what he said.” Corpse agreed.

“Good. Lud, on my mark, throw the smoke bomb, and I’ll step out of the canopies.

“Roger.” Lud replied

“In three, two, one, go!” Toast shouted, and Lud threw the smoke bomb above us. And almost instantaneously, he shot it with an arrow midair with deadly precision, revealing our location to the birds. Toast started running away from the shade of the canopies, and about twelve of those robobirds started going after him. He was dodging and weaving from the metallic feathers being launched at him, and whatever he couldn’t dodge, he would deflect with his shield that he seemingly brought out of thin air. I would’ve stayed frozen there in awe of Toast if Poki hadn’t grabbed my hand and started running away from Toast’s direction. It didn’t take much running for us to see the rift in the distance. It was as if there was a slit in reality. The light around it was distorted, and the inside was just a warbling mess of inky void. We were about fifty meters away from it when we suddenly heard a shrill cry from above. Suddenly, a large shadow from the clouds started to descend on our direction. It was one of the birds, except this one had a wingspan of about twenty feet. It was huge.

“Oh for gods sake! What in Tartaros is that?!” Lud exclaimed.

“It’s the mother robobird.” I said without thinking.

Then, from behind. I felt corpse tackle me to the ground. I looked back and saw that the ground that I was standing on earlier was now filled with acid. If corpse hadn’t saved me, I would’ve been soup.

“Oh Jesus! The bird just pooped acid!” I cried out.

“I’ve been running all day, fuck this. Stymphalian bird, flee!” Poki shouted at the top of her lungs.

The way Poki shouted was almost enchanting. Even I wanted to run away from her. Her voice carried some sort of power that I couldn’t explain. But the bird didn’t go away, it only stopped dead in its tracks, hovering, slightly confused basing from its eyes.

“It won’t work that easily Poki, that one’s stronger than the average Stymphalian bird. Why it’s here is a fucking mystery. For now, we just need to distract it as long as we can. It can’t get into the portal anyway, it’s too big.” Corpse said.

“I hate it when things don’t go my way.” Poki said, as she takes out the sword in her scabbard. Just like the hilt, it was a shade of bronze, but it was definitely different than your common bronze. If anything, it looked menacing. Otherworldly even.

“Lud, can you try shooting down the flesh in its wings? There’s a gap between the metallic feathers. We can’t reach it from here.” Corpse commanded.

“On it.” Lud replied. He took a deep breath, said something under his breath, and shot the hovering mama robobird. He shot a volley of glistening arrows on the wings of the robobird. Immediately after being shot, the robobird let out a blood curdling scream, forcing me to cover my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the robobird descend again, this time going straight for me with its beak open. Corpse then stood in front of me, stopping the beak with his spear, forcing it open.

“Oscar tango!” Corpse shouts.

As if on command, Poki and Lud doesn’t waste anymore time and starts attacking the robobird who was now only 5 feet from the ground while Corpse kept the bird busy. Poki launched herself on Lud’s hands and hung on to one of the exposed areas of the bird without metallic feathers, and began swiping it with her sword. Meanwhile, Lud assisted her by shooting at the eyes. One of them hit the left eye, and the bird frantically rose into the air, screaming in pain. Poki jumped back down in the ground before she could take serious damage from the height. The bird was now fifteen feet above us, screaming frantically.

“Watch out! It’s gonna launch its feathers!” Corpse screams.

As if on cue, the bird started launching metallic feathers at us from a high range. Most of them aimed at at Lud and Poki. Poki was able to reflect the feathers successfully, weaving and dodging whatever she could and swiping the ones she couldn’t with her sword midair. However, Lud didn’t have the advantage of close combat with the feathers, and was grazed on one of his thighs.

“Agh! That’s my favorite leg!” Lud exclaimed.

Poki ran to Lud’s side and shifted his body weight on her shoulders. They ran away from the feathers successfully, as the bird was running out of feathers to launch, with impaired vision to add. Suddenly, after what felt like hours, the rift finally opened, revealing a portal made of blue light. Poki started running towards the portal, carrying Lud princess style, and threw him inside with her last bit of strength.

“Yeet! Bye Lud!” Poki said enthusiastically.

“Poki what the fu—” Lud said as he was thrown into the portal.

“Corpse! The portal’s open. Let’s go!” Poki screamed.

“Alright, let’s go.” Corpse said.

Corpse left his spear and he carried me with my stomach placed on his shoulders

_I could still run. He didn’t have to carry me but okay._

Corpse started running frantically. The bird didn’t let go of the chance that we were unarmed and started diving at us at a frightening speed. There was no way for us to defend ourselves, since Corpse was unarmed.

“Stymphalian bird, stop!” Poki screamed again. This time, leaving a strain on her voice.

The bird stopped midair. But this time, it seemed as if it was already aware of what Poki was doing, greatly reducing the effect of Poki's words. It launched the last of its feathers at Corpse

“Shit, shit, shit.” Corpse muttered to himself, as he was dodging and weaving the feathers.

Then out of the corner of our eye, I saw Toast, shouting for us to keep running, holding onto a smaller Stymphalian bird carrying him midair, shield on the other hand. He was directly above the mother robobird.

“Toast?!” I exclaimed.

Then, like the madman that he is, let go of the bird that was carrying him and launched himself directly at the momma bird at a lethal speed, with the shield breaking his fall. The mother robobird screamed out in pain and crashed directly to the ground. Its wings now absolutely tattered from the fall.

“Im coming to help Toast. Poki, take Sykkuno!” Corpse ordered.

“No, keep running! She’s still alive!” Toast screamed at the back of the momma robobird.

“Let me help you! We can take it!” Corpse shouted

As soon as he said that, screeches of Stymphalian birds could be heard from afar. They were at least approximately a few hundred meters away still, but they were coming fast to help the momma robobird.

“Shut up and leave Corpse! Take Sykkuno and close the portal!” Toast ordered back.

“No! I’ll stay here and defend.” Corpse replied.

There was silence, Toast wasn’t used to being disobeyed. Then his eyes met Poki’s who was still waiting near the portal for us.

“Poki, Foxtrot Charlie!” Toast screamed at the top of his lungs.

Poki was silent. She was trying to prevent herself from crying. She looked, conflicted.

“Poki just do it!” Toast screamed again.

Poki, with the last remaining strength in her voice, screamed at Corpse.

“Corpse! Run!” She screamed.

Corpse, against his will, ran towards the portal carrying me with him and Poki on the other arm. On the other hand, the momma robobird started to stand on its legs, trying to get close to us. It was racing us towards the portal. Fortunately, Corpse was faster and was able to cross the portal before it could get us. The head of momma robobird managed to cross the portal as well when suddenly a voice screamed out.

“Close!” An unknown voice spoke out loud.

And just like that, the portal closed on its own, cutting the head of the robobird in half.

Toast was left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> So we know how Toast likes to use military alphabet to do strats on among us. I just incorporated it here. I’m gonna enumerate them here.  
> Delta-Alpha: Basically a decoy strat with the aims of protecting a payload (in this case, the payload was Sykkuno). This was based on the original delta alpha strat that toast created.  
> Oscar-Tango: One taunts the enemy (focusing enemy fire on them), everybody else focuses on offense.  
> Foxtrot-Charlier: Ill let you figure this one out :> I’ll state it in the next chapter anyway.  
> I’ll try my best to keep the characters in character as much as possible. Also, this is my first fic. If there’s any errors, please don’t be shy to tell me in the comments (but please be nice im very fragile ;-;) Also, yes. Aaron is anklespankin. I used to watch anklespankin and Sykkuno when I was young. They were my league of legends childhood :>


End file.
